


You Can't Buy The Stars - Celesgami

by DxTuraSxNpai



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Letters to Celestia, Light Angst, i love celesgami lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTuraSxNpai/pseuds/DxTuraSxNpai





	1. Prologue

Celestia’s blood red eyes looked over the bright stars that shone in the ink colored night sky. A dainty smile was on her lips as her eyelids fluttered graciously, her regal atmosphere ever-changing. The Ultimate Gambler was nobody to be messed with; she was called the Queen of Liars for one reason or another. Making her living off conning poor men and women of their money all across Japan, they were fond memories to her, but seemed insanely risky for the average person. She doesn’t just gamble for the rush, the excitement to win and the glorious joy of seeing your opponent crumble before you as you play your trump card. She obviously does it for the money; her dream is to live in a Victorian mansion, after all. With thousands of men dressed up as vampires treating her as their queen. This wasn’t the only way to make her money for that goal—but it was the easiest. And the most convincing. Celestia Ludenberg, the Queen of Liars, Ultimate Gambler, the Gothic Princess of the Underground Gambling Ring in Japan; had one fear. And that fear dominated her life. From the clothes she wore to the way she acted around everyone she knew, her voice, her personality, her everything was controlled by that fear. And what was that fear?

Celestia was afraid of being normal. Yes, she truly was. It’s a very uncommon and strange fear, but Celestia had it, and she hated it. She would stop at nothing. Celestia wanted to be special; out of the ordinary, different from the rest of the plebeians that walked the Earth with nothing to do but fall in love or have children, instead of her. Her who spent her life alone, but spent it fun, gambling and risking her life at 17 just to make extra money to fund her lifelong dream of being a true queen. She was very lonely; it got sad and crippling at times, and sometimes Celestia just felt like giving up. But she only did that when she was alone, as Celestia didn’t just rock the world when she was discovered, but she shone like a beautiful star in the spotlight. Just like the stars I am watching now, she noted to herself. There was only one person she truly cared about.. A certain Ultimate Heir with platinum blonde hair, white rimmed glasses, ocean green eyes and a cold hard stare that just made her happy whenever she spoke to him. She remembers him. Seeing as he’s always so busy as the heir to his parents company, he probably wouldn’t have remembered that time when they were kids. When Celestia was a plain, normal little girl.   
And so was he. And they would stare at the stars together. Celestia remembered that she said to him: “Don’t be worried! If we ever get lost and lose each other, we can just meet up in the stars! The bright lights in the sky!” Celestia usually hated remembering her old life, where she was normal and bland. Usually it disgusted her to remember those times where she had a normal voice, a normal name, and a normal family.

But that memory.. Strangely, that was the only memory she was fond of from her childhood. And since she had seen his face at Hope’s Peak, walking in and noticing he was the first one to speak; she felt her heart explode into a supernova. Some of the ice in her heart had instantly melted away. Stars.. She wished to see the stars with him. 

“ What do you want, plebian? “ 

“ No need to be aggressive. I just wished to ask for a favor.” 

“ … What do you need, Celeste? I’m a little busy and I do not wish to waste my time talking to the likes of yo- “ 

“I wanted to see if we could go watch the stars together. “ 

Her crimson eyes flashed open to see the beautiful and twinkling blobs of gas and dust in the inky black sky. Tiny, far away light houses. And one day he'd find her again and they would be together. Just wait, she thought to herself. I'm going to lead him to me. And we'll find each other, as we are now the beautiful stars we once wished to be. 

-> [ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴇɴᴅ] <-


	2. Meeting

The Gambler was sitting in the library, reading a book calmly as she used her delicate and slim pale finger to turn over to the next page. The book she was reading was quite intriguing; It was about a vampire girl hidden deep in the mountains of Czechoslovakia with the rest of her vampire family. She fell ill and the family was forced to get a human doctor to tend to her. Slowly they both fell in love as he tended to her, but the love was forbidden seeing as they were different in so many ways. Her family had exiled the boy and now, Celestia was in chapter 55. The girl, named Belle, was now succumbing to her illness, due to the medic being forbidden to see her. Truly, it did seem sad; but it didn't affect Celeste in the slightest. Why couldn't they have hired a vampire medic? Surely there is a large vampire population in Czechoslovakia and they could have just asked their fellow vampires for a bout of help. Why did she fall in love with him when she knew it wasn't meant to be? Why waste her time? Why exile the only medic around to let Belle slowly die? Why- 

"Oh. Hello, Celeste." 

A cold voice popped in from behind the gothic Lolita as she craned her head to the back, letting her intrusive thoughts bubble away into nothingness. It was The Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. She had seen her around once or twice in her classes; she seemed to like hanging out with that Makoto boy and the Ultimate Pop Idol. She found the pair to be... Quite annoying. The Ultimate Lucky Student was always extremely positive, and it just made her scoff. How could someone really be that careless about life? Living every day as if nothing were to happen, it was so foolish. And the Maizono girl, she acted as if the world belonged to her. Oh well, at least she wasn't the fashionista. That one really got under her skin, especially seeing how she treated her sister. But that was beside the point.

"Hello there Kyoko. Why have you come here?" 

Kyoko looked at her with the same poker face she gave the rest of the students. 

"To get a book. Nothing more." The lavender haired girl brushed past Celestia and went over to the murder mystery section of the grand library, a place that she frequented. That was only normal, seeing that she was the Ultimate Detective. Then the girl's mind wandered off again; to the boy she admired, that ultimate heir truly had snagged her heart the moment she saw him all those years ago. She had never felt happier when she saw him for the first time in a decade and a half. The worst pain was having to leave him again. He wasn't the boy she used to know; he was now an esteemed business man in training to inherit one of the largest corporations in Japan. She let out a soft sigh as her long eyelashes closed her eyes shut, keeping in mind one thing. 

"He isn't the boy I used to know." 

"Who is?"   
Celeste's eyes flew open when she heard Kyoko respond to her 'thought.' 

"I thought that was in my head..."   
"Just like how you thought that was in your head too-"   
"Damnit! It is nothing, Kyoko." Celeste put her head in her petite hand, putting her book down and using the thumb on her free hand to keep the spot she was at. 

"It must be something if it's bothering you so much. Or are you just lying again, Miss Celes?" 

An evil smile formed on the girls face as she looked over at the detective. A perfect opportunity.

"Ahh. Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. Nobody can know for sure, Miss Kyoko!" She gave the girl a closed eye smile and cupped her hands together, resting her chin on her knuckles. Kyoko just sighed and grabbed the book she wanted, sitting down at the same table Celeste was at. She opened up to the first page and kept her sharp magenta eyes on the words. 

"You must be having troubles with emotions, correct? And I assume you are having these issues about the Ultimate Heir? He seems quite rude and egotistical but; maybe my assumptions are wrong." Celeste felt herself freeze at the detective's words. Damn, she was good! Her calm face contorted into one of slight disturbance. 

"Ah. Eh. You are correct, Miss Kyoko. However, he is not crass at all. He is just very protective of himself, seeing as he is the one to claim the ownership to the largest company in the country. "She rebutted, hiding her face with her book. It was true, she had always had feelings for Togami; she was just too afraid to tell him when they were younger. And now that they were both older, and he was more closed off, doing so would be nearly impossible. However, she wouldn't give up easily.

-> [ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴇɴᴅ] <-


End file.
